


Need You To Breathe

by TheLostSkyGirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, I cannot hurt my parents, I love them too much, I tried to be angsty but I failed, Light Angst, M/M, mentions of enlistment, yes that is a tag now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostSkyGirl/pseuds/TheLostSkyGirl
Summary: Sehun is having a meltdown over the impending e-word
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 144





	Need You To Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! We were kind of having a breakdown earlier because of stuff, hence this fic was born. I honestly thought it would turn out really angsty but if you’ve read my other works and follow me on twitter, you’ll know that I’m not very good at making people cry. Hehe. I hope this will be to your liking!

“What if I just go with you?”

The words were spoken in almost a whisper that had Junmyeon not been sitting near Sehun, he wouldn’t have been able to hear it. 

“What?”

He turns so that he was facing Sehun. The latter was spread eagle on the bed, eyes trained on the ceiling. Junmyeon thought he was sleeping at first, not until he spoke. 

“What if I go with you?” Sehun asked, louder. 

That made Junmyeon pause. He didn’t have to ask what Sehun meant. He knew exactly what it was about. And it made him frown. 

“Sehunnie…” he started but Sehun continued talking, as if Junmyeon hadn’t spoken. 

“I mean, it’s not like there’s a lot here for me right now. And it’s not like it’ll make much difference. I can follow Kyungsoo hyung’s footsteps and go in early. That way, we can come back together.”

Junmyeon sighs at the younger’s words. He can hear the sadness in Sehun’s voice and it honestly makes Junmyeon’s heart hurt. 

He climbs to the bed and lies down next to Sehun. The younger doesn’t move but Junmyeon puts an arm around his torso anyway. 

“You know that’s not possible Hun. The management won’t let you.”

Junmyeon can feel the tension in Sehun’s body. It’s like he’s trying to keep it all together and Junmyeon was afraid that it’ll be worse when he eventually breaks down. 

“They wouldn’t care. They don’t care about me. Not like you do.”

“Of course they don’t. Because they don’t love you like I do,” Junmyeon professes against Sehun’s chest. 

Only then does Sehun make a move. He turns to his side, facing Junmyeon and pulls Junmyeon close, cradling the shorter’s head against his chest. Junmyeon can hear and feel the the thumping of Sehun’s heart. 

“It’s just not fair,” Sehun chokes out and Junmyeon can already feel the tears brimming in his eyes. 

“I know, love. But we already talked about this. I have to. And eventually, you’ll have to, too.”

Junmyeon couldn’t see Sehun’s face but the sniffling he heard gave away the taller’s tears. 

“Still doesn’t make it fair,” he mumbles, “How am I supposed to  _ breathe _ without you?”

Junmyeon smiles despite the pain he feels. 

“Like you always do, love. Besides, it’s not like I won’t have time to visit. I promised you, didn’t I? You’ll be the first person I’ll see whenever I get the chance to.”

That doesn’t seem to appease Sehun though. If anything, his hold on Junmyeon tightens. 

“It won’t be the same. And it’ll hurt even more everytime you have to go back. I wouldn’t know how to function, hyung. I wouldn’t know how to make it less painful.”

Junmyeon couldn’t take it anymore. He detaches himself from Sehun’s hold and pushes the younger so that he was lying on his back. He then hovers over him, looking at Sehun straight in the eye. 

Despite his coherent speech, there were already tears running down Sehun’s face. It only fell harder once he Junmyeon looked at him. The older male, starts wiping it off his face. 

“Listen to me. You can, okay? I know you can. I’ll text you every night. I’ll call you when I can. I’ll visit you when I can. And you can always come and visit me when you can. I know it won’t be the same but we’ll have to make do. 18 months is not a long time, love. The next thing you know, I’ll already be right beside you again.”

Sehun pulls Junmyeon down and hugs him. He doesn’t speak for a while and Junmyeon doesn’t either. He lets Sehun calm his emotions. 

“Who’s gonna cuddle me to sleep when you’re not here?” he asks after a while, making Junmyeon chuckle. 

“I already asked Chanyeol to always tuck you into bed. And Baek was more than happy to offer his services.”

Sehun grunts in disapproval. 

“I don’t want Baekhyun-hyung. He’s noisy. I’d rather sleep on Chanyeol-hyung’s couch.”

“Please don’t. You’ll ruin your back.”

“Then I’ll just have to drag him back here.”

“Please do. That boy won’t sleep when he gets too into his music.”

They both laugh at the thought which soon fades into silence. They bask in it and in each other’s presence. 

A thought still lingers on Junmyeon’s mind though. 

“You don’t have to worry about the company,” he says. 

“Hmm?”

“The company and management. You don’t have to worry. I already told them they had to take proper care of you or else they’ll hear from me and I asked Chanyeol to make sure that they keep their word.”

Sehun pushes Junmyeon off him so he could look at the latter’s face. His eyebrows were raised in suspicion. 

“Did you… threaten them hyung?”

Junmyeon laughs then starts running his fingers throughSehun’s hair. 

“Correction: I  _ negotiated _ .”

“And they agreed? Just like that?”

“If they want to stay in position, yes.”

Sehun looks at him in awe. “Sometimes I forget how scary you are as a businessman.”

Junmyeon couldn’t help but laugh. It’s not the first time he’s been told that. 

“I only take care of my own, Sehunnie.”

Sehun tilts his head, leaning more to Junmyeon’s touch. 

“And am I, hyung? Am I yours?”

Junmyeon smiles fondly. Silly Sehunnie. 

“Of course, as I am yours.”

And Sehun pulls him down again, not for a hug, but for a kiss. It was brief and sweet. A whisper of a promise, a statement of affection, a kiss of love. 

“I’ll miss you. So, so much,” Sehun whispers against Junmyeon’s lips when they pull away. 

“And I’ll miss you too.”

“Don’t fall in love with some other tall, buff soldier, got it?” Sehun spats out. 

That had Junmyeon laughing out loud. He had to roll away from Sehun from how hard he was laughing. 

“Oh…. my…. is that…. is that what this… is all…. about?” he wheezes. When he looks at Sehun, the younger had an unimpressed look on his face. 

“It’s not that funny,” he sulks. 

Junmyeon had to take a few deep breaths before he could talk again. 

“Do you…. really think that I’d still look for someone else when I know you’re out here waiting for me?”

Sehun sits up and rests his back against the headboard, arms crossed in front of him. 

“It could happen! Do you know how many good looking people there are in the military?”

Junmyeon laughs at the foolishness but he knows better that to spur Sehun further. He scoots up and cuddles against Sehun side. 

“But they won’t be you, so what would be the point?”

That pulls out a smile from Sehun. He looks back at Junmyeon. 

“If you cheat on me, I’m burning the LA house.”

And they both fall into a fit of laughter. 

When the laughter died down, they were back to cuddling. Sehun, opting to be the little spoon this time, had his head on Junmyeon’s chest, his fingers tracing random patterns on Junmyeon’s waist. Junmyeon was doing the same on Sehun’s arm. 

“Three months,” Sehun breaks the silence, “the next three months will be the best three months of your life. I’ll make sure of it.”

“Will you be spoiling me, Sehunnie?” Junmyeon says with a smile. 

“Yep. You’ll be so spoiled, you’ll think of nothing but me inside the camp.”

“I actually need to pass my courses, Sehun.”

“Then you’ll just have to think of me  _ while _ you pass your courses,” the defiance eveident in Sehun’s tone. 

“You’re such a brat. Why do I put up with you?”

Sehun looks up at Junmyeon with a shit-eating grin on his face. 

“Because you love me.”

Junmyeon sighs and pinches Sehun’s arm. 

“You’re lucky I do.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And then they fucked.


End file.
